Dominance
About Dominance Dominance is the genetic status of a species compared to other species. A lot of species characteristics, such as its inclusion or exclusion in certain candies and lab features and its gestation period are related to a species dominance. Depending on its position in the dominance chart, a species may either be common or rare. Some candies or discs can only change your cat into a common species, or only a rare species. Note that the common-rare distinction works for both the phenotype and genotype of your cat, if they happen to be different (make sure to check which of the two the candy, disc, etc. affects if you have something specific in mind). Dominance Chart Below is the dominance chart, in decending order from most dominant to least dominant: *Felidae (Common) *Aquus (Common) *Scalae (Common) *Zerda (Common) *Chetae (Common) *Aurae (Common) *Igneo (Rare) *Lycreon (Rare) *Iuridon (Rare) *Xano (Rare) Cross-Breeding of Species Explained When breeding two feli of different species, their species' dominance will determine the breed and potential recessive genes of the baby. For example, a pure felidae (no recessive gene), which is the most dominant breed, would give birth to felidae babies when crossed with any other breed. A Xano, on the other hand, is the least recessive breed and would, when crossed with another breed, always give birth to a baby of the other parents' species (assuming that other parent has no recessive genes). *Felidae x Any Breed would always lead to Felidae babies *Xano x Any Breed would always lead to babies of the other parents' breed As noted in the brackets, FF genetics are a little more complicated than simply crossing one breed with another. Feli are given an allele (a DNA strand) from both parents. They become the phenotype (what their image shows up as) of the most dominant of the two strands/alleles they receive, but they will still carry the other, less dominant strand/allele as a recessive gene. *Felidae x Aquus would result in Felidae babies that carry a Aquus allele. The resulting baby is Felidae dominant (with Phenotype Felidae) and Aquus Recessive. This shows up in a feli's profile above its list of markings. Any consequent offspring by this baby could inherit the Felidae allele, but also the Aquus allele. Which of the two alleles a feli has is passed on, is completely random (50/50 odds), regardless of dominance or difference in dominance. So let's take an example where the baby in question breeds with a Xano. *Felidae (Aquus Recessive) x Xano would result in 50% chance of a Felidae baby with a Xano Recessive gene, and a 50% chance of an Aquus baby with a Xano recessive gene. It gets a bit trickier when breeding two cats that both have recessive genes. Keep in mind that both parents pass on either their dominant or recessive gene. It is not possible for one parent to pass on both alleles to their baby (whatever the dominance). Let's take three examples (that highlight some of the difficulties). *Felidae (Aquus Recessive) x Igneo (Xano Recessive) could result in: Felidae (Igneo Recessive), inheriting the dominant allele of both parents; Aquus (Igneo Recessive), inheriting the dominant allele of the Igneo parent but the recessive allele of the Felidae parents; Felidae (Xano Recessive), inhering the dominant allele of the Felidae and the Recessive of the Igneo; or Aquus (Xano Recessive), inheriting the recessive alleles of both parents. Since the odds are totally random, all of these combinations have an equal chance of occuring. In other words, any of the four combinations listed above has a 25% chance of occuring. *Chetae (Lycreon Recessive) x Lycreon (Iuridon Recessive) could result in: Chetae (Lycreon Recessive), Chetae (Iuridon Recessive), Lycreon (No Recessive), Lycreon (Iuridon Recessive) - note that a feli with two copies of the same species' allele (getting Lycreon and Lycreon from both of these parents) has no listed recessive. 25% of getting each of these combinations. *Zerda (Aurae Recessive) x Zerda (Aurae Recessive) could result in: Zerda (No Recessive), Zerda (Aurae Recessive), Zerda (Aurae Recessive), Aurae (No Recessive). In short, when breeding two felis with the same dominant-recessive combination, there is a 50% chance of getting a baby with that same dominant-recessive combination, and a 25% chance each of getting a baby of the dominant breed with no recessive gene and a baby of the recessive breed with no recessive gene. When in doubt, you can check the possibilities by creating a table with one parent on the X and the other on the Y axis, both their dominant and recessive gene listed. Inside the table cells you write the result of the combination of the two genes on the x and y axis for that particular cells. Use the dominance chart to determine which gene is the dominant and which is the recessive in each combination. Below is a template of such a table and an example of a breeding. Example: Parent 1 - Zerda (Aurae Recessive) x Parent 2 - Zerda (Xano Recessive)